


Engagement Pictures

by Starlight623



Series: Wedding plans [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Engagement photos, F/M, Happy Sara, Tolerant Leonard, excited puppy ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Sara's family wants engagement pictures.  Leonard... is learning to deal.





	Engagement Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was all over Pinterest the other day looking for funny pics from any of the Arrowverse shows. And, of course, I found a ton of adorable Captain Canary pictures and it all just snowballed from there. :-) I included the links so you can play along.

“Wait, you what?”

Sara cringes, knowing this wasn’t going to go well.  “I told my Dad we’d get engagement pics done.”

“And you agreed to this, why?”

“Well, I mean, Dad doesn’t have a lot right now.  His new girlfriend is almost certifiable, and Laurel’s… gone.  He just wants some element of normality in his life.  And his baby’s getting married, so he wants a picture.”

“What’s next?  An announcement in the Star City Gazette?”

She is quiet.

“Oh, come on, assassin!  It’s not like I have the world’s best reputation.  Do you really think the fine folks in your hometown are going to approve of your marriage to a thief?  A world-class thief, sure, but a criminal nonetheless.  It won’t look good on your father.  Or Mayor Robin Hood.”

“I know, I know.  It’s something we’re still working out.  My mother is the one that wants the announcement.  Maybe we can just put it in her paper.”

Now it’s Leonard’s turn to be quiet.

Sara places a hand on his cheek.  “Come on, crook.  I’m the only kid they have left.”

“I know, Sara.  It’s just that I never once expected this to happen in my life.  And now it’s this cookie cutter event with playlists and pictures and formal wear.”

She understands, she really does.  Leonard always thought he was unlovable, so a wedding was never on his radar.  Especially one so… mainstream.

He sighs.  “You know, I think the last time I had my picture taken was…” he pauses to think.

“A mugshot?” she suggests playfully.

“Don’t laugh, but that’s probably it.”

“Well, practice actually smiling for the camera because this will be your next photo.”

And with that, she presses a kiss to his cheek and leaves. 

_Conversation over, I guess,_ he thinks.

A week later, the couple finds themselves discussing the pictures again, even if Leonard doesn’t know realize it at first.

“So, are we going cutesy or serious?” Sara asks, tossing a card down.

“Huh?”

“The pictures.”

Leonard holds in the exasperated sigh.  “Sara, do either of those words sound like us?”

“No.”

“Then the answer is neither.  Look, I’ll agree to this only if we can do something less conventional, just like our relationship.”

“I can go along with that.  What are you thinking?”

“Someone can just take a picture on the ship.  We don’t need a studio and awkwardness.  I’ll even smile if you want.”

“Well, let’s not get hasty,” she says, almost giggling.

And then he sees it in her eyes.  She wants this.  She wants the pictures and the custom of taking them. The White Canary was a badass, but Sara Lance was still a girl about to have a wedding.

And Leonard Snart could never deny Sara Lance anything.

He smirks.  “Let’s get Raymond to take them.”

Sara’s jaw drops.  “What?”

“You heard me.  We’re avoiding the hassle of a photo studio, the least I can do is make these pictures nice for you, and Raymond, unfortunately, will do that.”

Now she’s beaming.  “Well, let’s go find Ray!” she yells, grabbing Leonard’s arm.

They find him on the bridge talking with Rip, Stein, and Amaya.

Sara stops.  “Wait, first one let’s take on our own.”  She snaps a selfie with the crewmates in the background.

(<http://telefilmaddictedforever.tumblr.com/image/140475776060>)

Leonard hates selfies, but he’ll acquiesce for her.  And her face is too damn adorable in the picture.

“Raymond!” he calls.  “Got a favor to ask.”

Now Sara thinks she’s looking at a different Snart.  _He_ just asked Ray for a favor?

“Yeah, Snart?  What do you need?” Ray excitedly replies.

“Snap some pictures of the assassin and me.”

“Oh!  Are you guys actually doing engagement pictures?  Awesome!  Ok, what do you want?”

“Well, we leave that to you,” Sara answers. 

“Ok, wait here.  I have a great camera in my room!”  And he dashes off before anyone can question why he even has a camera.

The couple leans on the holotable and waits.  Stein asks a question about the ceremony and Ray finds them leaning so similarly.  He snaps a quick picture of that.

(<http://images.spoilertv.com/cache/Legends%20of%20Tomorrow/Season%201/Promotional%20Episode%20Photos/Episode%201.04%20-%20White%20Knights/LGN104A_0209b_FULL.jpg>)

Ray smiles.  “Ok, guys, why don’t we go to the training room.  There’s more room there.”

Sara and Leonard don’t question him.  That’s actually a pretty perfect room for them.

“Great.  Ok, show me your everyday interactions!” Ray leads.

They smirk at each other and instantly both take a fighting stance.

(https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AXktZYFst6LDBia9SBofvEKTb7mU9Q0wkR3dj37vV5murIXqniI8C_0/)

Ray takes the picture and laughs.  This was definitely going to be different.

“Fine.  We can go that direction.  Ok, show me what it looks like when White Canary and Captain Cold are engaged.”

(https://www.pinterest.com/pin/238268636518169558/)

Ray beams.  “You guys look like a modern Bonnie and Clyde!  You’re so much fun with this!”

Sara smiles at Ray’s word choice and Leonard rolls his eyes.  “We’re a barrel of monkeys.   Let’s do a normal one and call it a day.”

“Wait!” Sara calls.  “Don’t hate me, but can we change?”

“Change?” Leonard questions, then hangs his head.  “You want us to dress up.”

“Yes?” she squeaks.

He takes her hand and begins to walk back to their room.  “We’ll be right back, Raymond.”

“Sounds good!” Ray replies.

The pair is silent as they change into the outfits that Sara somehow already picked out.  Leonard wants to grumble at Gideon for fabricating them, but he knows that it’s all for Sara and presses on.

They return to Ray, who happily directs them.

“Okay!  Why don’t you both sit on that bench there?  Good.”

“What do you want us to do?” Sara asks.

At that moment, Leonard glances over at her and is just mesmerized by her.  He knows he’s in love, he accepted that long ago.  But now she’s in that dress, and she’s so amazing, and they’re going to get married.  He’s just gone.

(<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/238268636518171377/>  Pretend this one isn’t a gif and just look at the first second)

They both hear the shutter click, but ignore it for now.

Ray looks back into the camera.  “Sara, get on the other side, please?  Great.  Now, get ready.  And smile!”

Just as Ray calls “smile” Sara turns and kisses Leonard’s cheek.

(https://www.instagram.com/p/BU_X01oFyUW/)

Ray scans through the pictures.  “Well, we’re done.”

“But shouldn’t we take one where Sara isn’t kissing me?” Leonard asks.

Ray turns the camera around and shows the last picture.  Leonard sees it too.  “Never mind.  It’s good.”

It’s cutesy, it’s serious, but it’s still them.  He’s almost smirking, but still smiling like he promised.  And she’s playful and loving. 

“I’ll email all of these to you right now!  Might find a few in there you don’t know about!” Ray calls as he dashes away.

Sara puts her arms around Leonard’s neck.  “Now, was that so bad?”

“Meh,” he answers.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

He sighs.  “I hope you know how much I love you.  This proves it, right?”

“You know, I think I heard that somewhere before.  We’ll discuss newspaper announcements later, ok?”

“Sure.”  But he knows Dinah’s getting her announcement eventually.

“Now, would you care to get a treat for being such a good boy?” she asks, mischief written all over her face.

He smirks.  “Leonard Snart is never a good boy.”

“All the better,” she replies, tugging on his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this lack of Captain Canary on the show is draining on my muse. I seriously need something to happen this season!!


End file.
